polaris_trading_companyfandomcom-20200214-history
Immersive Taming Mod
is a game modification (mod) used on PTC's Ark (Ragnarok map) server because it allows you to tame a dino without drugging them and tapping your foot and looking at your watch until it wakes up as your new best friend. As far as the functionality goes, it's not unlike a mashup of classic taming with less violence and rearing baby dinos in a hatchery without any starvation risks. Features This one is complex, so see the official mod page on Steam for full details. Watching some videos should help demystify the process or you can try it out with a fun, easy tame like a dodo. :The benefits can be summed up as: *A taming journal (looks like an open book) with a list dinos and what it takes to tame them that you can place near you inside the game. Duh, why is this not part of the base game, right? *Less reliance on insane amounts of narcoberries is great. Instead, you can use a variety of baits made from the same things you'd force feed the drugged dinos. *You won't lose the level-increase to damage from shooting the dinos in the face, as you do with the standard method. *Less boring than typical taming. *Tame multiple dino at once --or even accidentally. Opps! Guess you have a pet compy now! Notes *It takes a few baits to start the process and when it officially starts, they get a light blue glow on their back. *Some dinos hate being confine so back off and avoid tight pens. Once they have a red glow on their back, they're not tameable until they reset. *They will only eat when they are hungry and dropping multiple baits at once will just waste them; it's better to use the arrow-baits or drop them nearby one at a time. *You can pet them to speed things up. Some dislike this a lot, so pet and run off. Aggressive critters may bite you when you pet them until they progress to the "care for" phase,, so wear your armor! *Taming using this mod out in the open is better done with two or more people. Bonus: everyone gets the achievements. *Some dinos require battle before you can start to tame them. The journal tells you which ones. *Some aggressive and/or fast dinos are better off dropped in a pen and/or knocked out the old-fashioned way. *The bait can be kept in a small cooler to keep it fresh longer. This works best in a Taming Pen, but can be done out in the field too. *The mod has on-screen announcements so you know the phases you're in, during the tiered time-table of taming system. How-To Videos *N/A Related Topics See more mods on the Ark page. List of Taming Pens and Taming-friendly Locations *Savanna Taming Island - complete set of taming (crafting) tables, complete greenhouse on-site, bait cooler ion hand, large wooden pen for dropping in small dinos, rez point in case you die. *Hidana Taming Pen - complete set of taming (crafting) tables stored in the S+ table, at the Hidana Castle base nearby, bait cooler on-site, large stone pen for dropping in small dinos. *Canyon Taming Castle - complete set of taming (crafting) tables, bait cooler on-site, large wooden pen for dropping in small dinos. *Fiefer Taming Pen - complete set of taming (crafting) tables, complete greenhouse at the Dark Star base nearby, bait cooler on-site, large wooden pen for dropping in small dinos. *Braided River Overlook - no pen, but tables are laid out and it is not far from Hidana Castle which has a greenhouse. *ALL PTC bases should have all of the tables and greenhouse supplies needed for taming :*Most personal bases might have them as well, but please ask the owner if you can use supplies. Category:Ark game modifications